Glinda Upland/Musical
Glinda Upland, also known as Glinda the Good, and formerly referred to as Galinda is the deuteragonist in the Broadway musical, ''Wicked''. History Glinda is one of the two female leads of the musical as the musical focuses on her friendship with Elphaba (the young woman who becomes the infamous Wicked Witch of the West). In the novel, her role was minor, as she only appears a couple of times out of the Shiz setting, but in the musical her role was expanded. As in the novel, Glinda is characterized by her popularity and ambition and goes by the name of Galinda Upland (who hails from the Upper Uplands). Glinda is a very bubbly, perky, and popular girl. Unlike in The Wonderful Wizard of Oz she has blonde hair instead of red hair and a blue dress instead of a light pink dress. She and Elphaba cross paths while attending Shiz University, and while the two girls dislike each other at first, they eventually become best friends. Galinda enrolls in Madame Morrible's sorcery tutorial, but is precluded from entering when Morrible decides to tutor Elphaba privately. Later, however, Elphaba convinces Madame Morrible to admit Galinda to the sessions. Glinda is rather irritated by Doctor Dillamond's constant mispronunciation of her name (he has difficulty pronouncing the first "a," and so calls her "Glinda," to which she often responds, "It's Galinda. With a 'Ga.'"). It is therefore somewhat ironic that she, herself, constantly makes the mistake of addressing Boq, a Munchkin boy who is infatuated with her, as "Biq." As in the novel, Galinda later shortens her name to Glinda (telling the Wizard of Oz that "the 'Ga' is silent" when she introduces herself to him). She does this to mark the firing of Dr. Dillamond, but also in an attempt to impress Fiyero, who she has a crush on. When Elphaba decides to rebel against the Wizard, she offers Glinda the chance to go with her, but Glinda decides to stay behind and realize her opportunities with the Wizard, ultimately sealing her destiny to become "Glinda the Good." She shares a relationship with Fiyero, but is oblivious to his increasingly strong romantic feelings toward the now vilified Elphaba. When the two eventually run off together, Glinda is left heartbroken and enraged, but later realizes that Fiyero really does love Elphaba. She is present when the Wizard sends witch-hunters to kill Elphaba, and, unable to stand by while her friend is killed, she goes to Kiamo Ko to warn her of the impending danger. Before being supposedly melted by Dorothy, Elphaba makes Glinda promise not to clear her name, and gives her the Grimmerie, a legendary spell book. Glinda tells her that of all the friends she has had, Elphaba is the only one who really mattered, and the two Witches acknowledge that each has been changed by their friendship. Glinda then confronts the Wizard with the revelation that Elphaba was in fact his own daughter, and forces him to leave Oz, before having Madame Morrible arrested, thus exacting long-overdue justice for Elphaba. She announces to the citizens of Oz that she will try to help them recover in the aftermath of the past few years, and that she wishes to truly earn the title of "Glinda the Good." Songs Solos *Popular *I'm Not That Girl (Reprise) Solos (In A Duet) *For Good (Elphaba) Solos (In A Group Number) *No One Mourns The Wicked (Young Wizard, Frex, Midwife, and Ozians) *Dear Old Shiz (Students of Shiz) *What Is This Feeling? (Elphaba and Students of Shiz) *Dancing Through Life (Fiyero, Boq, Nessarose, Elphaba, and Students of Shiz) *One Short Day (Elphaba and Citizens of the Emerald City) *Defying Gravity (Elphaba and Company) *Thank Goodness ( Fiyero Madame Morrible and Citizens of the Emerald City) *Finale (Elphaba Fiyero and Company) Trivia! *Susan Hilferty, the designer of the costumes of Wicked, explained there are 25 different kinds of sequins used on The Bubble Dress. *The sequins are all hand-sewn. *The Bubble Dress was intended to appear like a wedding dress or every girl's fantasy of a princess outfit. *There are 9 different fabrics used in the construction of the Bubble Dress. *The Popular Dress has little rainbow stitches on the bodice. *All of the bags have a bit of glitter on them. *In L. Frank Baum's novel Glinda was the Good Witch of the South, it wasn't until the 1930's movie that Hollywood changed it to the North due to timing. *In the Wizard Of Oz Glinda wears a pink puffy dress but in Wicked she wears a blue dress. *The role of Glinda/Galinda was originated by Kristin Chenoweth. *Her name in the book was originally different and longer, but it was changed to match that of her musical counterpart. *Katie Rose Clarke stated in a Q&A on Twitter that during episode 4 of Fly Girl that the bubble dress that you see in the opening and closing of the show was 25 pounds. For Katie, it weighs at least 45 pounds. *Glinda's real name is Galinda, which she changed in honor of Doctor Dillamond, who always called her Glinda instead of Galinda. *Glinda calls Toto "Dodo" when trying to warn Elphaba of the impending mob that is coming to kill her. Portrayers Broadway Production * Kristin Chenoweth (October 2003-July 2004) * Jennifer Laura Thompson (July 2004-May 2005) * Megan Hilty (May 2005-May 2006) * Kate Reinders (May 2006-January 2007) * Kendra Kassebaum (January-October 2007, May-November 2008) * Annaleigh Ashford (October 2007-May 2008) * Alli Mauzey (November 2008-August 2009) * Erin Mackey (August 2009-January 2010) * Katie Rose Clarke (January 2010-2011) * Laura Woyasz (Temporary March-April 2011) * Chandra Lee Schwartz (September 2011-October 2012) * Alli Mauzey (October 2012-April 2013) * Katie Rose Clarke (April-September 2013) * Alli Mauzey (September 2013-February 2014) * Jenni Barber (February-November 2014) * Tiffany Haas (November-December 2014; temp) * Kara Lindsay (December 2014-February 2016) * Carrie St. Louis (February-October 2016) * Kara Lindsay (November 2016-July 2017) * Amanda Jane Cooper (July 2017-December 2018) * Katie Rose Clarke (December 2018-April 2019; current) * Ginna Claire Mason (April 2019-) Broadway Standbys * Laura Bell Bundy (November 2003-August 2004) * Megan Hilty (August 2004-May 2005) * Stacie Morgain Lewis (May-December 2005) * Katie Adams (December 2005-April 2007, October 2007-2009) * Alli Mauzey (April-October 2007) * Lindsay K. Northern (Temporary April 2011) * Laura Woyasz (February 2009-August 2011; temporary 11/19 to 12/15, 2013) * Kate Fahrner (August 2011-November 2012) * Tiffany Haas (November 2012-February 2015) * Tess Soltau (February-November 2015) * Ginna Claire Mason (November 2015-February 2017) * Libby Servais (February 2017-January 2018) * Emily Mechler (January 2018-December 2018) * Lisa Livesay (December 2018-June 2019) * Brittney Johnson (July 2019- Current) Broadway Understudies * Melissa Bell Chait (October 2003-March 2004) * Melissa Fahn (March-October 2004) * Stacie Morgan Lewis (October 2004- May 2005) * Megan Sikora (also Nessarose u/s) (May 2005-June 2006) * Libby Servais (Temporary 2011) * Heather Spore (June 2006-January 2018) * Lindsay K. Northen (January 2007-April 2013; January 2014-Current) * Emily Mechler (April 2013-February 2015) * Emily Ferranti (November 2014-December 2015) * Brittney Johnson (June 2018-June 2019) * Celia Hottenstein (July 2019-Current) 1st National Tour * Kendra Kassebaum (March 2005-September 2006) * Megan Hilty (September- December 2006) * Christina DeCicco (January 3-November 2007) * Katie Rose Clarke (November 2007-2009, November 2011-February 2012) * Chandra Lee Schwartz (August 2009-April 2011) * Amanda Jane Cooper (April-November 2011) * Allı Mauzey (February-August 2012) * Patti Murin (August 2012-February 2013) * Jenn Gambatese (February-December 2013) * Gina Beck (December 2013-July 2014) * Chandra Lee Schwartz (July 2014-March 2015) 1st National Tour Standby *Natalie Daradich (February 2012-March 2012; temp.) 1st National Tour Understudies * Katie Adams (March-December 2005) * Emily Rozek (March 2005-January 2007) * Annaleigh Ashford (December 2005-September 2006) * Laura Woyasz (September 2006-September 2007) * Christeena Michelle Riggs (January 2007-February 2008) * Melissa Bohon (September 2007-January 2009) * Meggie Cansler (February 2008- January 2009) * Stefanie Brown (also Nessarose u/s; January 2009-June 2010) * Marissa Lupp (January 2009-January 2011) * Lauren Ashley Zakrin (June 2010-June 2011) * Emily Ferranti (also Nessarose u/s; January-August 2011) * Ali McGinnis (June 2011- March 2012) * Megan Campanile (August 2011-February 2012) * Lesley McKinnell (February-March 2012) * Sarah Schenkkan (March 2012-August 2013) * Cassie Okenka (March 2012-January 2014; August 2014-March 2015; also Nessarose u/s) * Shanon Mari Mills (August 2013-March 2015) * Nikki Bohne (January 2014-August 2014) Chicago Production * Kate Reinders (June 2005-January 2006) * Stacie Morgain Lewis (January-October 2006) * Erin Mackey (October 2006-April 2008) * Kate Fahrner (April-June 2008) * Annaleigh Ashford (June 2008-January 2009) Chicago Understudies * Sarah Jane Everman * Sara Jean Ford (also Nessarose u/s) * Erin Mackey * Kate Fahrner (also Nessarose u/s) * Megan Sikora (also Nessarose u/s) * Kate Loprest (also Nessarose u/s) * Cristin Boyle (Final) * Michelle London (Final) West End (London) Production * Helen Dallimore (September 2006-July 2007) * Dianne Pilkington (July 2007-March 2010) * Louise Dearman (March 2010-December 2011) * Gina Beck (December 2011-November 2013) * Savannah Stevenson (November 2013- September 2016) * Sophie Linder-Lee (Temporary; March-May 2015) * Suzie Mathers (September 2016-July 2017) * Sophie Evans (July 2017-July 2019) * Helen Woolf (July 2019-Present) West End Standbys * Annalene Beechey (September 2006-April 2007) * Dianne Pilkington (April-July 2007) * Sarah Earnshaw (July 2007-January 2011) * Chloe Taylor (February 2011-October 2012) * Lucy van Gasse (October 2012-November 2013) * Sophie Linder-Lee (November 2013-September 2015) *Carina Gillespie (September 2015-July 2017; January 2019-July 2019) *Maria Coyne (October 2017-January 2019) *Lisa-Anne Wood (July 2019-Present) West End Understudies * Sarah Earnshaw (September 2006-July 2007; also Nessarose u/s) * Elinor Collett (September 2006-July 2007) * Caroline Keiff (July 2007-May 2009; also Nessarose u/s, Nessarose) * Pippa Lloyd (September 2008-May 2009) * Chloe Taylor (May 2009-March 2010) * Lucy Newton (March 2010-February 2011) * Zoe Rainey (February-December 2011; also Nessarose) * Sophie Linder-Lee (December 2011-November 2013) * Charlotte Scott (December 2011-October 2012; also Nessarose u/s) * Florence Andrews (October 2012-February 2013; also Nessarose u/s) * Michelle Francis (February 2013-May 2014; also Nessarose u/s) * Lauren Stroud (November 2013-October 2014) * Lauren James-Ray (May 2014 - September 2016; also Nessarose u/s) * Maria Coyne (October 2014-September 2015) *Helen Woolf (September 2015-July 2017) *Rosa O'Reilly (September 2016-July 2019; also Nessarose u/s, Nessarose) *Samantha Thomas (July 2017-July 2019) *Carina Gillespie (July 2019-Present; also Nessarose) *Natasha Ferguson (July 2019-Present; also Nessarose (Maternity cover)) *Joanna Sawyer (July 2019-Present) Los Angeles Production * Megan Hilty (February 2007-May 2008, October 2008-January 2009) * Erin Mackey (May-September 2008) * Emily Rozek (September-October 2008) Los Angeles Standbys * Emily Rozek (February 2007-March 2008; October-December 2008) * Laura Woyasz (March-September 2008) * Natalie Daradich (December 2008-January 2009; also Nessarose u/s) Los Angeles Understudies * Melissa Fahn (February-December 2007) * Amanda Flynn (February- December 2007) * Natalie Daradich (also Nessarose u/s) (December 2007-December 2008) * Alexa Green (December 2008-January 2009) Stuttgart Production * Lucy Scherer (October 2007-January 2010) Stuttgart Alternates * Jana Stelley (October 2007-February 2009) * Valerie Link (February 2009-January 2010) Stuttgart Understudies * Valerie Link (October 2007-February 2009) * Katrin Taylor (February 2009-January 2010; Final) Melbourne Production * Lucy Durack (June 2008-August 2009) Melbourne Standbys * Erin Hasan (June 2008-August 2009) Melbourne Understudies * Liz Stiles (June 2008-August 2009) San Francisco Production * Kendra Kassebaum (January 2009-June 2010) * Alli Mauzey (June-September 2010) San Francisco Standbys * Natalie Daradich (January 2009-February 2010; also Nessarose u/s) * Libby Servais (February-September 2010) San Francisco Understudies * Alexa Green (January 2009-September 2010) 2nd National Tour * Helene Yorke (March 2009-March 2010) * Natalie Daradich (March 2010-September 2011) * Tiffany Haas (September 2011-June 2012) * Jeanna de Waal (June 2012-March 2013) * Hayley Podschun (April 2013-April 2014) * Kara Lindsay (April-November 2014) * Carrie St. Louis (November 2014-December 2015) *Amanda Jane Cooper (December 2015-March 2017) *Ginna Claire Mason (March 2017- October 2018) *Kara Lindsay (October 2018 - February 2019) *Erin Mackey (February 2019-current) 2nd National Tour Understudies *Libby Servais (March 2009-February 2010) * Michelle London (March 2009-August 2010; also Nessarose u/s) * Lesley McKinnell (February 2010-April 2011; also Nessarose u/s) * Rachel Potter (August 2010-February 2011) * Tiffany Haas (February-August 2011; also Nessarose u/s) * Lisa Livesay (April 2011-March 2012; also Nessarose u/s) * Marissa Miller (August 2011-August 2013) * Jillian Kates (March 2012-September 2013; also Nessarose u/s) * Lindsey Brett Carothers (August-November 2014) * Whitney Brandt (November 2014-July 2015) * Kelly D. Felthous (September 2013-August 2014; also Nessarose u/s) * Beka Burnham (August 2014-April 2016, August 2017- Current ; also Nessarose u/s) *Allison Bailey (November 2015-June 2019; Current) *Emily Ferranti (April-May 2016) *Jillian Butler (May 2016-August 2017; also Nessarose u/s) Tokyo Revival *Tomada Asako *Torihara Yukimi 1st UK/Ireland Tour *Emily Tierney (September 2013-July 2015) Standby * Chloe Taylor (September-October 2013) 1st UK/Ireland Tour Understudies *Carina Gillespie (also Nessarose) (September 2013-July 2015) *Helen Woolf (September 2013-September 2014) *Victoria Farley (September 2014-July 2015) Mexico City *Cecilia de la Cueva (Original/main) *Majo Perez (once a week) Mexico City Standby *Crisanta Gomez Mexico City Understudy *Liesl Lar (also u/s Nessarose) Seoul, South Korea *Jung Sun Ah (November 2013-June 2014) *Kim Bo Kyung (November 2013-June 2014) *Kim So Hyun (June-October 2014) Seoul Understudy *Lee Ji Eun (November 2013-October 2014) Sydney Production * Lucy Durack (September 2009-September 2010) Sydney Standbys * Erin Hasan (September 2009-September 2010) Sydney Understudies * Liz Stiles (September 2009-June 2010) * Taneel van Zyl (June-September 2010) Australian Tour * Lucy Durack (January-September 2011) Australian Tour Understudies * Suzie Mathers (January-September 2011) * Allyce Martens (January-September 2011) Oberhausen Production * Joana Fee Würz (March 2010-September 2011) Oberhausen Alternates * Valerie Link (March 2010-September 2011) Oberhausen Understudies * Katrin Taylor (March 2010-March 2011) * Heather Carino (March-September 2011) Scheveningen/Dutch Production *Chantal Janzen (October 2011-July 2012) *Yvonne Coldeweijer (July 2012-January 2013) Scheveningen/Dutch Alternate (Standby) *Céline Purcell (October 2011-January 2013) Scheveningen/Dutch Understudies *Manon Novak (October 2011-January 2013) *Ianthe Tavernier (October 2011-January 2013) Asian Tour Production *Suzie Mathers (December 2011-October 2012) Asian Tour Understudies *Allyce Martins (1st cover) (December 2011-October 2012) *Claire George (2nd cover) (December 2011-October 2012) *Stephanie Morrison (3rd cover; also 2nd cover Nessarose; December 2011-October 2012) Helsinki City Theatre Production (non-replicated version) *Anna-Maija Tuokko (2010-2011) Helsinki Understudy *Emmi Kangas (2010-2011) Copenhagen Production (non-replicated version) *Annette Heick (2011) Copenhagen Alternate *Katrine Falkenberg (2011) Copenhagen Understudy *Camille-Cathrine Rommedahl (2011) Australasian National Tour *Suzie Mathers (September 2013-May 2014; February-June 2015) *Lucy Durack (May 2014-February 2015) Standby History * Suzie Mathers (May 2014; January-February 2015) Understudies *Justine Puy (September 2013-June 2015) *Monica Swayne (September 2013-June 2015) Brazilian Production *Fabi Bang (February-December 2016) Brazilian Understudies *Julia Duarte (February-December 2016) *Andreza Meddeiros (July-December 2016) *Thuany Parente (February-December 2016) 2nd UK/Ireland Tour * Helen Woolf (November 2017-January 2019) 2nd UK/Ireland Tour Understudies *Charli Baptie (November 2017-January 2019) *Amy Goodwin (also Elphaba u/s) (November 2017-January 2019) *Grace Chapman (Also Nessarose u/s) (November 2017-January 2019) International Tour * Carly Anderson (July 2016-July 2017) Understudies * Elizabeth Futter (July 2016-July 2017) * Amy Goodwin (July 2016-July 2017) Category:Musical Characters Category:Characters of Wicked Category:Glinda Upland Category:Wicked Category:Shiz Students